An Altean Engagement
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Allura was given months to court and find a suitable mate. After months of being busy with Voltron, the Castle of Lions, and her Paladins, King Alfor tells her she only has seven days left to find a mate or he would have to chose for her. On the last of the seven days, she feels despair and hopelessness, then Shiro finds her. How can he help the Princess make her decision?


Allura sighed as she leaned against the thick railing of the balcony, trying to enjoy the starlit view of the gardens and labyrinth maze before her. Closing her eyes tight she took a deep breath, hoping to steady her nerves. Tonight, was the last night she would be free to choose. Her father, King Alfor, had sadly announced to her a week ago that she would have seven days to meet with possible suitors, and had admirably had months prior to court any prince of her choosing. It wasn't her fault that the time had flown by so quickly, she was needed at the Castle of Lions and with her paladins for prongs sake. Taking down Zarkon had been no easy task, but her five paladins had stepped up to the challenge, and if she was being honest, she quite fancied the Black Paladin, the leader, Shiro.

Another sigh escaped her just as footsteps approached from behind and she stiffened, hoping that one of the dull or obnoxious princes had not found her. She was pleasantly surprised to hear her Black Paladin's voice, "Princess? Are you all right?"

Looking over her shoulder she almost sighed at how good he looked in Altean formal wear, really it suited him well. "I am all right Shiro." She tried to assuage is worries as well as her own, "I am simply stressed." Her pointed ears twitched in annoyance. "I must make my decision tonight."

"A decision about what? Maybe we can help." He offered, and she smiled sadly, "I'm afraid not, this is a decision I must make on my own." He nodded his head in understanding, and she could see him trying to work out a way he could still help her. "Perhaps a walk in the gardens would help you clear your mind." He suggested finally, and although she was currently a little shorter than him, he seemed to be looking up at her through his eyelashes. Shiro offered her his arm, and she smiled as she accepted it. "Perhaps it would."

Easily, the pair fell into step together and the silence that filled the air was a comfortable one. It allowed them both time to think and reflect together, while still thinking about things on their own.

"Princess…" he spoke up finally, "There's been something I've wanted to speak with you about for some time now." In a nervous fashion, Shiro rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes.

"Yes? What is it Shiro? Is something wrong?" Allura let go of his arm to stand in front of him, one hand now on each arm.

"No, nothing's wrong Princess." He shook his head and licked his lips. Her eyes were drawn to his soft looking lips and she had to shake her head to get the image out of her brain long enough to focus on what he was saying.

"I-"He took a deep breath, "Princess, I love you." His voice is honest and sincere and her heart shatters at the admission with the knowledge that she cannot allow herself to admit to loving the Earthling back.

"Shiro-I" She starts to speak at the same time as he does and is cut off by her surprise.

"Princess, will you marry me?" His eyes are hopeful as he kneels before her, an Earthling Tradition Hunk had said once, a small box in his hands open to reveal a beautiful ring and accompanying earrings. Her heart melts that he had listened to Altean tradition of providing a pair of matching earrings for marriage proposals. Earrings had a special design to symbolize a married Altean, and they often had cuffs that ran along the entire edge of the ear. Not only had he gotten a ring, as was his Earth's custom, but he had also gotten her the earrings as per the Altean custom that matched perfectly.

Her hands covered her mouth and tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him and his offering. If she was not bound by the Crown she would be jumping into his arms, ready to declare their engagement to all immediately. "Shiro…" She cried, trying not to sob, "Shiro I cannot." The tears freely fell down her cheeks.

"Princess…?" his eyes looked pained and he seemed frozen in place.

"Altean Royalty must marry royalty." She managed to tell him. He deserved an explanation for her behavior, for her rejection. "And so, I cannot marry you Shiro, no matter how much I want to say yes."

A look of realization came over his features and he slowly stood, pocketing the items before reaching out, and gently taking her face in both his human and galra-tech hands. The galra-tech hand caressed her just as soft as his human one, though it was colder and smoother to the touch. Shiro wiped away her tears, a soft smile tugging at his lips. "Princess, your royal rules shall not be broken."

Confusion fills her and her brow furrows as she looks up to him with blurry vision.

"Princess, my full name is Takashi Shirogane, and I am a Prince on Earth."

"What?" She blinks stupidly, wondering if she heard him correctly.

"You-you are-"

"Yes Princess, I am a Prince." He reaffirms.

"Why did, why did you never-"

"Mention it? Never thought it was relevant. Never had a good opportunity to bring it up. Didn't seem to matter much, until now that is." He admits. His gaze changed, and she realized it was one of hope again. "So, Princess, does this change your answer at all?"

In response she throws herself at him, pressing her lips to his is a forceful first kiss. She relishes the way he responds to her strength and insistent kiss, cradling her in his arms and welcoming it.

"Yes of course this changes my answer!" She finally tells him gasping for breath, "Yes Shiro, yes I'll marry you." The shining happiness that covers his face is enough to make her stomach flip and easily he pulls the box back out and offers her the contents once more. This time, she takes them and adorns herself with the jewelry. The ring fitting her finger perfectly and the earrings and cuffs the perfect Altean complement. She knows he put a lot of thought into them, and she is very pleased with his choice.

"Come my love, we must announce our engagement to all of Altea!" She cries out with joy, and he follows her lead with a smile and the knowledge that they would face the future and find happiness. Together.


End file.
